The fairy tale ball
by Hopeless Romantic FREAK
Summary: What will happen when kyoko is put in charge of a fairy tale ball for LME and it is going to be broadcasted globally and Ren needs to learn the style of ballroom dancing that will be performed at it and kyoko is the private instructor chosen by the president. What will happen to these two with everyone skeming to make them a couple.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

as mogami kyoko walked down the halls in LME she was thinking over her last 2 years here at LME and remmebering everything on her journey to where she was now a highly respected lme actress. grinning at the memories she countuied her walk down the hall to the presadent of LME office. ealer that day she had been requested to come in. so here she was on her way to the presadents office happily smiling and skipping on her way there when she heard a voice behind her.

"hello mogami-san. how are you today" she reaconized that voice instintally. she turned around to find ren tsuraga and his manger walking towards her.

"hello , and good after noon to you yashiro-san and tsuraga san. how are you we havent seen eachother for a little while ago now have we. well im fine how are you " said kyoko politie as always giving a slight bow.

"o im just fine as well kyoko san and yes it is nice to see you too. isnt it ren" yashiro said looking at his young charge teaseing him even if kyoko didnt know that.

just as kyoko turned her attenion to ren she realized he looked quite surprisedd and a little flustered. "yes it is good to see you moganmi san its been a little while" and though ren would never let anyone know he had secretly been counting the dyas and hours. it had been 2 week 5 day and 7 hours since he had last seen his beloved kyoko. and though to everyone it seemed odvisouse that ren liked kyoko she never saw it.

the truth was simple ren was in love with kyoko while kyoko had undetermined feeling towards him.

"so where are you going moganmi san" yashiro asked knowing full well how much ren wanted to stay with her.

"o me im just going see the prsadent apparently he has a something he wishes to speak to me about." kyoko said smiling she may have had no idea that ren heart shopped every time she did but how could she help it. soon it would be time to prepare the happy greatfull party again and then she would be turning 19 years old.

however she was not the only one happily awaiting her birthday so was ren because the way he saw it this was the time he had been waiting for for almost 2 years the time where he could finally tell her how he felt. he knew it was risky but he couldnt take it any more. he was in love with this girl no this woman his kyoko. over his time of knowing her he had fallen so hard and was not only lovestuck but love sick too, to top it all off he had been miserable without her he didnt want her going anywhere just yet.

his manger could clearly see the longing and love sick look in rens eyes he had to admitt he loved seeing ren like this he disided to help as it was clear he wouldnt be able to find anything to say so he took pity on him and helped he out so he could spend more time with his girl. "oh really were going there two would you mind walking with us. " he asked sweetly he knew ren would thank him someday.

kyoko glanced at ren and was a little taken aback at his faceiall expression he was so open compared to how he normally was so guarded. and not just that but was looking so happy and hopefull there was something in his eyes that made her heart flutter and at the same time thud painfully in her chest she really hoped they couldnt hear it as she had no explantation ready for it and she honestly didnt know but she quickly cleared those thoughts out of her head as she anewsered.

"sure i would lo- i mean appresate some company"and although she had covered it up pretty well it didnt escape either of their notice that she had almost gagged upon saying the word love that supposedly cursed word that had landed kyoko in the love me section in the first place that she was even now still stuck in and this was yet another sign of her struggles against it.

both of them imeditally sivered upon feelings rens dark aura as he grawled out "moganami-san" in a threating sort of way. kyoko snapped she head up to meet rens only to shrink back upon seeing his angry expression she ad knownthat was coming and she could tell he was greatly disapointed in her. she hung her head low in a bow of shame and aploge so low she could have fallen over.

"im sorry" she said glancing back up at him with shamfilled eyes

oh great now i feel terriable ren thought realizeing he had just made her upset. oh well hed take this chance to ask a question he had been dying to sighing he said "its alright moganami-san im not angry at you" he saw her relax slightly "but how are u doing about your love issues anyway" she saw her wince and then deflate. it was good sign she was going to be honest.

"well you see i have made good progress i been able to work on the love for my job, friends, co-workers even the few children i meet. however i still struggle a fair amount in the parents love department"her eyes darkened and filled with an emotion ren knew all too well. after all she was now stuck back into her painfull memories. seeing that expression on her face made ren want to hold her it overwelmed him. dang it man get a hold of yourself ren. he thought mentally berating himself off. "but still im getting help with that from father."she said brightly turning a dazzling smile towards him that just reversed everything. though she of course didnt seem to notice the effect her actiones had on ren.

but both ren himself his manager noticed the very slight blush on his cheeks though that was for 2 reasons (1 kyoko had called rens father father which made things embaressing, 2 kyoko never seemed to understand how cute and beautifull she could be or how much it made ren want to wisk her off somewhere secret and kiss her breathless. dang it love ren thought why cant kyoko give me a break.

but then again he knew this would ruin the mood but he had to say it "and what about romantic love kyoko-chan" asked rens manager

they both seemed to freze like ice and both kyoko and ren looked at him as if saying are u insane. but kyokos demons were covered up really quickly when shee spoke "no im afraid theres been no progress there whatsoever. at the moment i just honestly dont know right now" she said her eyes cased sadly at th floor while her hair mainly covered.

there was awkard silence for a moment as they all took in the conversation ren broke it gentally while saying "well im glad your at least trying. maybe youull even make a breakthrough soon. now shall we go onwards to the presadent hes waiting" ren said.

Author note

I'll try to get out my new chapters as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT

When they arrived at the president office they were welcomed by his assistant. Who opened the door for them and our acters were greeted with the sight of the president standing behind his desk talking to 3 other people. When he noticed them he immediately stood up and exclaimed "oh thank goodness you two are here." He said beckoning them over to his desk

"Umm hello president."kyoko stated looking quite confused anxious and uncomfortable.

"President what is going on. Why are u so relieved and what's so important? You also have other guests" Ren said gentally leading kyoko over to the desk and the people

"Aw yes oh course. Where are my manners? Before I explain let me introduce you. This is mis. Mai or mai-chan as she prefers to be called she is a famous talented designer." He said gesturing to the woman who was holding several packages of paper and had on very stylish suit. It was black and was made up of black slacks, a white silk blouse and a black coat with matching black flats. She had her hair style in two buns on each side of her hair with slightly tanned skin and only some simple lipstick that was pink the overall look was elegant and classic but She looks simply stunning.

"It's a pleasure to meet you miss kyoko mogami I heard a lot of great things about you and would love it if we could get along well. And Mr Ren I have not yet had the chance to work with you but look forward to it in the future"she said shaking each of their hands.

Kyoko was genuinely interested and excited to meet the famous designer whose cloths she had only ever dreamed of wearing forget actually meeting the very exclusive woman "oh no the pleasure is all mine miss Mai it's an honor to meet you I've always thought your clothes were extremely beautiful." Kyoko said bowing after shaking her hand.

"Hahahaa oh my my dear were only a few years apart I am only 29 years old. Please call me Mai Chan everyone else does. And thank you." Mai said patting kyoko's shoulder

Kyoko raised her head to look at Mai Chan in shock. "umm well if you would prefer I do then I would be happy to Mai Chan" she said smiling brightly not noticing how Mai Chan sneaked a peek at the acter beside her who Mai Chan had noticed was keeping his eyes on kyoko. She inwerdly smirked thinking about the plan to commence in the following week that would push the acter to finally to focus on his feeling for kyoko it was time too much time had passed it was going to come out and boy was she excited for it to. Ren noticed her glanced and spoke "indeed it is very nice to meet you too Mai Chan and I look forward to working with you sometime"he said giving her his gentalmen smile. Unspokenly dareing her to mention where his gaze was upon.

She sivered alittle bit slightly frightened by the acters scary Aura choosing only to respond with "aaahhh y-y-yeah m-me too" she stuttered

"Aham and this over here is Mrs Natalia Greenclover owener of a grand castle and theater near by and mater of many different types of dancing And was famous for her singing buring her time." President takarada said gesturing to the woman standing off to the side wearing a simple par of blue overalls with a plain white shirt underneath and blue flates. She had a gentle natural beauty about herself with her raven black hair getting touches of gray in it with purple eyes that told of wise and a deep and complicated soul but so free at the same time.

Kyoko gasped widely at her they all turned to look at kyoko only to find her Frozen in shock starting at Natalia. Then they all also heard Mrs Natalia gasped loudly staring at kyoko everyone looked between the two confused as to what was going on. Ren approached kyoko cautiously and asked "hey mogami San what is it? What's wrong? Do you know Mrs Natalia from somewhere?" That seemed to shock kyoko out of her trance but then she started crying which startled and freaked out everyone even more. "Mogami San what is going on your scaring everyone." Ren said gentally shaking her shoulders to get her attention why he did she stumbled backwards fast falling to sit on one of the nearby couches and put her head in her hands and started sobbing. Everyone was so confused and uncomfortable only Ren seemed uneffected and he gently kneeled down in front of her and opened his arms. Which kyoko jumped into shocking everyone.

Ren was indeed surprised that she excepted his comfort but he couldn't help but notice how it felt so good with her in his arms but at the same time he couldn't help but feel his heart ache at her sobbing he just gentally held her in his arms one hand rubbing cirles in her back and the other soothingly brushing his fingers through her hair. He could feel the shocked expression of the people in the room morphing into smiles or smirks all except one face but he couldn't care less about anyone else in the world except for the girl in his arms holding and hugging her tightly. He was enjoying the moment of being able to do this for kyoko and for himself. He loved how perfectly she fit in his arms. When she finally starting to really calm down he just kept holding and embracing her wispering sweet calming words in her ear until she stopped crying.

She slowly pulled back wiping her eyes taking deep breaths "thank you tsuraga San sorry it seems that I have ruined your shirt." Kyoko said looking guilty and standing up with Ren helping hand helping her get up

"It's okay mogami San it's only a shirt. No need to apologise." Ren said gentally smiling at her kyoko smiled in return.

"I'm sorry Miss kyoko I don't know what I did to upset u so much. I should probably leave" Mrs Natalia said bowing and turning to leave with everyone gasping at her

"Wait don't lea-" the president started but was cut off by kyoko who rushed up to Mrs Natalia and cried "no please don't leave. It's not your fault I was just shocked to be finally meeting you, grandmother" kyoko said reaching out hug her with a smile but Mrs Natalia just backed away saying "i-it isn't p-p-possible. I've never had any children!" Mrs Natalia her head frantically.

Kyoko stopped and took a step back and politely bowed deeply when she Rose back up she had a small sad smile on her face with her hands in front of her and she was looking at the ground while talking "yes mother said you would say that my mother was your daughter from your first marriage with my grandfather who at the time was just a nameless architect. The story my mother told me was that you had fallen in love really young and then got married as soon as you could but a few years after my mother was born your parents forced my grandfather to leave with my mother telling you that he just didn't love you and couldn't stand all the pesure that being with you held. So you later remarried and lost all and any contact with my mother when she was just 15 years old. She says that you didn't even know when tachiro my grandfather committed suicide which left her in an orfanage at 17 years old and was forced to stay there until she was 19 years old because no one could get close enough to tell you and your family refused to take in my mother. So my mother determined that it must of meant you didn't want her or love her so she decided to instead become a wealthy and successful lawyer." Her eyes glazed over and her eyes darkened showing her clear heartbroken memories "but as mother said unfortunately for her I came into the picture when she was just starting to get a chance at the life she had worked so hard for. I was her bad luck and as tribute to you she decided not to abort me and to just give me to someone else when she was too tired of me and she just made sure she didn't get attached so there was never a mother daughter realationship between us to start so I guess technically I'm not your granddaughter because my mother never had any children. I am deeply sorry for having wasted your time but do not worry I shall nesever mention this to anyone and if anyone were to leave it would be me. I'm truly sorry please just forget we ever met I would hate to bring misfortune to your Happy life. Excuse me everyone it was a pleasure to meet you miss Mai Chan, have a great day president and Mr tsuraga San" she said bowing to each one flashing a quick but heartbreaking smile while her eyes convaded her pain.

Everyone in the room was completely shocked sad and unsure at her explainion both Mai Chan and the president were extremely sorry and shocked at all this young woman had gone through. Lory had known that her mother had never treated her well but he had no idea it was to this extensions and Mai Chan could now she how truly deep this girl was and how indeed perfect she was for Ren.

THANKS FOR READING PLEASE LEAVE REVIEW FOR WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN FUTURE CHAPTERS AND CONTINUE TO FOLLOW MY STORY AND I WILL TRY TO POST CHAPTERS WAS SOON AS POSSIBLE. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN FUTURE STORIES AS WELL THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's a new chapter quick note I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT AND ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS though I wish I could bc it's so amazing anyway on with the story

"PLEASE wait kyoko." Mrs Natalia said grabbing kyokos arm

"umm yes Mrs Natalia what is it? "Kyoko said still looking at the ground sad and unsure and uncomfortable

"listen I'm sorry I've just never met you so I didn't know how to respond" Mrs Natalia said bowing showing her true regret humbly

"Oh Mrs Natalia please don't bow to me that is simply unnessasary" kyoko exclaimed pulling Mrs Natalia up from her bow quite uncomfortable and worried but for the most part just awkward.

"oh if it isn't then please don't leave! Well you see if I could just speak a moment with the people who I know and trust but who also knows you then I could respond better and could maybe work something out with you my dear? Will you please give me that chance, even if I don't deserve it? I mean you could step out for a moment to gather your thoughts and then after I've talked with these people. We will get you back in to continue discussing what we were before ok?" She asked kyoko with pleading eyes

"Ah yes of course I would be quite happy to if you could and were willing to."kyoko said kinda confused and unsure looking between the president and to everyone else in the room back to Mrs Natalia once they had nodded their approval. She made a small bow to everyone then turned and walked out of the room

After which everyone turned there attention back to Mrs Natalia and the president was first to speak. "So what do you wish to talk about while kyoko is out of the room"

"Well first things first is her mother's name mogami sarnea that my daughter's name? Is it really my granddaughter?." She asked turning to the president for an answer

The nodded sighing before saying "yes she truly is but her mother never admit that and it's not public information. We know she really is because Serena has admitted it to us but she does refuse to admit it to the public it's a sad truth that her mother does truly hate her. There can be no confusion biologically they are parent and child. Though miss kyoko has told me her mother and her were never close infact if I'm not correct her mother abandoned her when she was 6years old."he said turning to Ren for confirmation. He was speaking in his serious voice for once proving how important and serious he was taking this. which he got a firm nod to from Ren regarding his question. Mrs Natalia glanced at the acter and asked "how would you know better than the president Mr tsuraga? If I may ask what is your connection to my granddaughter? Hmm" . Mrs Natalia asked looking towards Ren in suspicion now that she knew that kyoko was her grandchild she had make sure he was right for her and he really did care about her.

"Ahh well that's a perfectly good question. It's rather simple you see I'm her senpai and I like to think friend. As for how I would know better than the president she's just told me more because we've seen each each other more often. She could become a great actress if she has the right guidance and help which I'm trying to give her." Ren answered honestly giving her a small genuine smile thinking of kyoko making it more than obvious how much he really cared for her.

Mrs Natalia nodded approvingly as than thought for a moment before speaking again "well you see I really do want to get t to know her but do you think you all could give me your impression of her so I could get a better idea of how to go about our situation." She said looking at them pleadingly making all of them sigh

"Well of course I'll give you my impression but remember she will be struggling with this situation too just as much as you." Said the president sighing before continuing on "well in my opinion she is an amazing talented deep young woman and very capable and trust worthy not to mention dependable. But she does struggle very much with love. That is why she is in the love me section in the first place and from what I understand she is greatly inproving expessaily in the love for friends co-workers and children but still is working hard on the mother to daughter or Father to daughter love since she has never known her father and has an awfully terrible realationship with her mother as you can see but as I have heard she has 2 Father figures currently as well as well as 2 mother figures from the couple she rents a room from and from juile and kuu hizuri. But unfortunately she hasn't made much progress on the romantic type of love but is alittle bit better with it was than she was. My honest opinion is she has a hard and damaged past. But gives her all in everything she does and has a great future as an actress. In my view she is an uniquely incredible girl. Who deserves only the best in her future as I intend to help her get to her best self." The said looking Mrs Natalia directly in the eyes through the last sentence driving his points home.

"Hmm thank you that gives me some perspective. What about you Mr tsuraga as someone who has known her for a while and as someone closer to her age how do you view her, I would also like some advice on how you think I should deal with this situation." Mrs Natalia Greenclover said nodding at the president before turning to Ren tilting her head to look at him curiously.

"Hmm well I do agree very much with the president with all he has said as for advice on how you should handle this situation I think you should get to know mogami San and just sit down and talk with her about what you would both like to do. I think the most important thing to remember is this is difficult for her too. So think about what's best for both of you. As for my opinion and veiw of her is that she is indeed an incredible interesting different and speacil young woman who could become a great actress in the future if she has the right guidance and support and opportunities. As am proud to say that she is creating a great career in this industry. And to let you know she has told me her reason for acting may have started because of revenge it is now about just finding herself and acting because she loves it and I believe her. She is someone who has suffered alot and has only become stronger for it which I admire in her. As for her acting I think that she can create amazing characters that will challenge but surpass your expectations. As for a out her being in the love me section I think she is working hard to overcome her struggles and is indeed having alot of success and progress. She does truly love her friends and she shows endless respect for her co-workers and is great at inspiring or driving other people to do there best as well she truly brings out the best in people. As for her struggles with parental love it is to be expected and understandable as of her past and she is trying really hard to work at it. As for her romantic love issues I also believe it has to do with her past and that she does have the possibility for it but has a high wall built around it caging it in because she is afraid to get hurt again but she is just protecting herself which is understandable but could be worked at as I believe once she let's go of that fear her radence will complete herself." Ren said calmly but truthfully looking Mrs Natalia directly in the eyes making sure she was really taking in everything he said.

"Hmm yes your right thank you Mr tsuraga. Now I have one more person to ask. Mai-chan as someone who has just met her what's your opinion?" She said looking at Mai Chan for her last answer.

Looking surprised but answering anyway Mai Chan said "well as you said I did just meet her but my understanding of her right now isn't complete but is basically that she is a beautiful young lady who is incredible and has many people who care for her and wish only the best for her. I honestly look forward to working with her and agree that she quite complicated but deep and I believe she shouldn't just completely let go of her past and pain but should embrace it and not let it control her future but use it to better herself." Mai Chan finished taking a deep breath looking at everyone in the room seeing approval in their eyes letting her know she had said the right thing.

"Hmm great I have all my opinions. I know what to do now. Let's get her back in here so we can finish discussing the issue at hand." Mrs Natalia said smiling

"I will go get her." Said the president's assistant.

_******Meanwhile in the hallway******_

Kyoko was pacing back and forth down the hallway thinking we'll this is it my last chance at family realionships. I hope I didn't mess it up. She thought biting her thombnail oh well however it goes at least I got to meet her. That's something.

They had been in there for a while. kyoko had finally managed to gather her thoughts and was now calmly but nervously waiting in a chair in the seats outside the president office reading a magazine. Then the door opened to reveal the president's assistant gesturing her into the office. Which she accepted standing up and walking over with her head held high knowing that no matter what happens she is still herself.

_*****back In the president office******_

Everyone watched kyoko Walk in head held high ready for whatever was to come. They could tell her defenses were up and she was prepared for the worst. Though non of thought she needed to be.

When she walked back over to them she stood in front of Mrs Natalia awaiting her response. Looking directly at kyoko Mrs Natalia said "I talked to everyone and decided that I would really like to get to know my granddaughter. If you would give me the chance I would like us to get to know each other and hopefully you would accept me becoming a part of your life and you becoming a member of my family." Mrs Natalia smiled at kyoko. Who seemed to be in shock and awe. Then after a moment tears cassaded down her cheeks and she quickly rubbed them away. For a moment everyone was concerned and confused about why she was crying. Ren never liked seeing her crying and wanted to hold her like he had before but knew right now was not about him and he should let Mrs Natalia handle it as her crying wasn't the same this time there was something different about it he couldn't put his finger on. So he let Mrs Natalia do the talking. "Dear did I say something wrong are you alright?" Mrs Natalia spoke worriedly gently reaching out to put her hand on the shaking girls shoulder. Almost afraid that the small gesture might make her even more upset than before as if she were made of glass.

"Oh yes sorry. No you didn't do anything wrong I just really wasn't expecting that. You really surprised me." She said wiping her tears looking her grandmother in the eyes smiling. "I guess it's just I thought you wouldn't want me in your life or to do anything with me. Unm sorry I'm not really used to... This sort of... Ummm... Situation." She stuttered looking at her figiting hand. That sentence just broke everyone's hearts to know that she had really thought she would be unwanted. It seemed to be too much for Mrs Natalia as well as she teared up too and surprised everyone in the office by wrapping her arms around kyoko pulling her into a hug. Kyoko froze at first but then seemed to melt into the hug bringing her arms up around her grandmother in return making the hug less one sided they stayed like that for a few minutes. With one of Mrs Natalia hands on the back of her head and the other on kyoko's upper back rubbing gentle circles. It was a heartwarming scene.

When the broke apart the hug. Kyoko's grandmother wiped away her tears and then put her hand kyoko's cheek and wiped the tears away with her thumb. "Of course I want you. How could I not your my granddaughter I want to get to know you and I want us to become close. Do you not want that too." She asked kyoko

Kyoko vigeriously shook her hand "I do want that. I was just shocked and really happy." Kyoko said her voice trembling and wavering on the last sentence. But in turn she looked up at her grandmother and smiled brightly. It almost blinded everyone in the room soon everyone else was smiling too and some were crying too. Ren was really happy for kyoko she deserved a loving family like that. He smiled gently at her not noticing that the president and Mai Chan plus his manager were smirking at him.

When Mrs Natalia spoke again all attention was turned to her again. "Well just don't worry me so much next time. But I just thought maybe buring this project you and I are apart of you could live with me just for the 2 months and if you want to leave at anytime you can. I have more than enough room and my husband neverminds I'm sure he would love to welcome you into our home." Mrs Natalia exclaimed excitedly holding kyoko's hands in hers looking in her eyes with a hopeful expression. Everyone sweat dropped at her eager and childish personality. At that moment you could really see the similarities between them, there was no doute they were related. That was indeed clear as kyoko smiled back just as bright and eager as her as she brought their joint hands up.

Nodding eagerly with sparkles in her eyes matching Mrs Natalia she spoke. "Of course I would really like that as long as you are okay with it. I just have to talk to the burama couple and get their permission. But im basically 99.9% sure they will say yes." She paused for breath before continuing. "Oh I know, do you have a cell phone. We could swap numbers or email and I could tell you right after I ask them. And you ask your husband of course too." She finished off eagerly.

Mrs Natalia gasped as she let go of one of kyoko's hands to dig out a small blue cell phone out of her pocket. "Yeah I do. That will totally work here let's swap contact info right now." She spoke just as excited as kyoko and so doing just that after kyoko pulled out her own phone. They then started a happy conversation about their favorite movies and music.

"I think they forgot we were here". Everyone else in the room muttered to each other in agreement with another sweat drop at the sparkles admitting into the Aura around the two as the contuined to animatedly converse oblivious of their surroundings.

"Aham, as much as I do really hate to break your heart touching moment." The said looking at the 2 ladies who were sheepishly smiling. It seems they really had forgotten about why this had started in the first place.

"Oh right I apologise president. I just got caught up in the moment sorry." Kyoko said bowing to everyone repeatedly as Mrs Natalia did the same.

"Ahh there's no need for that either of you." Mai Chan said trying to get them to stop bowing.

"Mai Chan is right, mogami San there's no need to apologise so much we understand this is an important and big moment for both of you" Ren said putting his hand on her shoulder to prevent her from bowing more.

"Yes mogami and Mrs Natalia that's enough. I wasn't angry or scolding you. I was just trying to get back on topic." The president said smiling reassuringly at them.

"Oh right of course. But before I forget I really must not forget to thank you for reuioneding me and my grandmother. I wouldn't of had the courage to tell her the truth if we had met somewhere else. So thank you." Kyoko said honestly smiling up at the president as she held Mrs Natalia hand. Mrs Natalia nodded agreeing with kyoko.

"Oh no need to thank me. This is turning out better than I could have ever hoped for. I only wish and want the best for you mogami. And not just because your my employee." The president said smiling at her as he patted her head. Smiling even broader now he continued. "Now if I remember correctly miss kyoko hasn't it always been your dream to play the role of a princess." The president announced as rose petals went flying everywhere as kyoko's eyes widened as big as saucers as she gasped and yelled

"Yeeeeesssssss, I would love to." She yelled so loud the entire building must of heard her. Probably scaring many and hurting almost all the people in the offices ear's so much they had to cover their ears and could still hear the ringing in their ears after she finished.

AUTHOR NOTE

I HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEW CHAPTER AND WILL RELEASE THE NEXT ONE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. PLEASE REVIEW AND LIKE AND LEAVE COMMENTS THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND PEOPLE WHO ARE FOLLOWING THIS STORY. ALSO IM ALWAYS LOOKING FORWARD TO NEW IDEAS FOR ANY FUTURE STORIES OR CHAPTERS PLEASE LEAVE SOME IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS MUCH APPRECIATED.

XXXXXOOOOOOOXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. PLEASE ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER HERE IT IS.

After everyone had regained their hearing and kyoko's many danzons. They all then sat down to let the president explain. "Well I guess the first thing I need to explain is that this event is hosted by LME but will have other companies involved. This is going to be called THE TIME OF FAIRY TALES and it's going to be made up of fashion shows and plays of famous fairy tales from all over the world. The ones we are going to involve in this Advent are Mulan, beauty and the beast, Cinderella, the little mermaid, brave, sleeping beauty, Rapunzel, Aladdin, thembalina, Snow White, and a brand new fairy tale from LME play writters. And of course their will be balls through out the event for each fairy tale!" The president announced with confety showering over him as most looked in shock or bewilderment.

Meanwhile kyoko was on cloud nine and squailing with happiness and had started to jump up and down behind her chair. She was clearly going off into lala land just thinking about it her eyes were glowing and sparkling. It even seemed like there were all types of Flowers blooming around her even though that had to be impossible, right?

Mrs Natalia looked to Ren confused with kyoko's reaction and behavior. Ren just shrugged and said "she loves stuff about fairy tales. This is quite normal for her. Don't worry about it." He said glancing at kyoko who was currently mumbling to herself. He smiled his gentalmen smile at her to get kyoko out of her head. Which it did as she sat down apologising again to everyone.

"Anyway as you might have guessed I called you and kyoko here for a reason, Ren" the president said looking directly at him.

"Umm yes I didn't think you would have called me in just to tell me about it. So what is the reason?" He said crossing his legs and taking a sip of his water.

When kyoko looked at the president questioningly too. Confused about why he would tell her.

"Well as I have said there will be plays and I want you to each try out for each role I have put on this paper" the president said smiling and sliding over one page to each acter respectively. After reading the list kyoko gasped at him in shock. While Ren nodded nonchalantly in approval at his list handing it over to his manager. "What is it mogami Kun?" The president asked the silent girl who was still gasping at him.

Shaking her head to clear it she spoke in a Shakey voice. "But my list has all the plays princesses on it? Mulan, Jasmine, Aroura, Areil, Belle, thembalina, snow White, merilda, Ella AKA Cinderella, Rapunzel, and a girl named claria who im guessing is the new princess for the new production!" She exclaimed

"Yes, so?I checked your schedule you have room since you just finished your latest drama. " He explained calmly

"Time is not the problem! But do you really think I could really make all those characters into the best they can be. I mean all of them can sing and I really can't sing. Wouldn't I just ruin the show? I don't know if I could make a character worthy of that caliber? I really want to play these roles but I would never be able to forgive myself if I ruined the image of those beautiful characters!" Kyoko sadly stated looking at the paper sadly looking defeated and degected.

""Well I understand your concern but I have something I want you to remember. For one your trying out for the role and if the director wants you to play the role then that means they think you would give them the image they want. Also if you want these roles fight for them don't you dare give up. Also non of us have ever heard you sing so maybe your not being a fair judge to yourself? Wouldn't it be better to have at least tried then giving up before you've even really tried?" The president questioned kyoko

As she thought her eyes widened and when she spoke you could tell her fighting Spirit kicked in. "Oh my gosh you are right president. I have to at least try before considering I can't do it it. Thanks thank you." Kyoko exclaimed with determination in sparkling in her eyes.

"That's the spirit mogami Kun. Oh yeah isn't it true you know all these types of ballroom dancing?" The president asked pulling out a paper and handing it over to her.

Kyoko studied the sheet for a moment before smiling and handing it back to him. "Yes actually those are my favorite ballroom dancing styles! I learned when I was younger and still practice every week. I've been perfecting them since I was a child they seemed like so much fun that I got a performer to teach me them by offering to make her lunch every day for that year. So she taught me them all plus some others though those are the ones I was best at." Kyoko stated proudly. Then taped her chin deep in thought as she spoke "I believe her name was Charlotte Claire. So I called her Charlotte Chan. She was such a beautiful and talented young woman. I was really sad when she told me since I didn't have a phone number or contact we could only exchange letters. But then I stopped hearing from her after my mother wrote a letter telling her to stop writing to me." Kyoko sadly stated looking unhappy. "Why do you ask though president"

"Wait hold on before that, did you say Charlotte Claire as in the famous ballroom dancing legand and world class dancer Charlotte Claire? " The president asked in astonishment

"Well she said that she had done that and there were a lot of reporter's around her all the time. But that was her name why? Is that a big deal?" Kyoko said looking confused at everyone else looking at her in astonishment and disbelief "what?" She asked

The president put his hands on her shoulders and looked her directly in the eyes."Yes kyoko this is a really big deal. For one thing she is Maria's Aunt and for another thing she told me about this little girl she met in Kyoto who loved fairy tales and ballroom dancing because it made her be able to escape reailty. Charlotte was really inpressed by you. The last time I saw her she couldn't stop talking about that little girl who reinspired her. She really misses you. That letter had told her you were moving and that she should stop distracting you from your studdies. Ah it all makes sense now how come I didn't see it before." The president said looking deflated

"Umm it's not your fault or anything. It's not like I talk about it alot. I never wanted to use her name to make myself seem better. I mean I am still practicing dance I'm no expert I just love dance. Also I really miss her too she was a wonderful mentor. She always treated me so kindly and always made sure I was dancing for the love of dance not because of trying to be perfect. I will always look up to her so much. Plus in my last letter to her I promised I would keep dancing no matter what my mother said. It was the only time I ever really stood up to her without regret. Normally I don't mention it because she was my mentor and just never wanted anyone to think I would use her name to make myself more important seeming I just couldn't do that to such a precious memory. Only reason I'm mention in it now is because it was related, I could never use someone like that. She meant a lot to me. Honest!"she said quickly. Shaking her head trying to get people to believe her. She was too used to people not believing her she felt like she had to make herself clear. Everyone felt bad that she was so worried about it. Because they did believe her without her having to clarify herself.

"It's alright I believe you. No need to stress. I understand how much you both care about each other. I remember that she told me that she liked to think of you as her daughter. She really loves you. And from what I can tell you love her too even with your struggles. " The president said smiling resuringly

Nodding kyoko relaxed and smiled brightly in return. Silently thanking him for his trust in her. "Umm so Mr President, I was just wondering how she was doing it's been a long time since. Well since I Saw her. She she doing well. How is her career? " Kyoko asked eagerly looking at the president

"Oh yes she's doing just fine, just a bit sad she doesn't know what ever happened to the little girl she cared for so much. As for her career she's just as famous and liked but wait a second ahh rarecia" the president shouted seeming to get an idea. "I was planning on video calling her today after this meeting anyway. So why don't you stay behind to talk to her with me." He finished causeing kyoko to smile brightly and oh so blindingly. "Well after your singing test of course. I want to hear your voice and then I can get a better idea of what we are going to need to work on." Kyoko smile fell off her lips in a flash replaced with a grimace.

"Well yeah that's only fair I really do suck fair warning." She stated keeping a straight face. While everyone else in the room couldn't help but think geez she really doesn't save herself any face.

"Ahh yes my dear I understand. Here is the songs I want you to sing as your test." He said handing her lyrics to the songs of cashing cars by snow patrol, Born this way by lady Gaga, and last but not least part of your world from the little mermaid. "Ok I think I can do these." Kyoko said with determination filled in her eyes. "That's great try your best." The president said encouragingly.

"Oh yeah before I forget Mr President why did you ask me if I knew those dances?" She asked curiously tilting her head to the side.

"Ah right my dear. Thank you for reminding me. Starting tomorrow morning you will be Ren's dance instructor. After all he doesn't know the mandatory dances for this Advent so you need to teach him. Ren already has his suit that he will be practicing in her is your dress and such." The president said snapping his fingers signialing his assistant over. His assistant dropped a evening gown and a plastic bag with hair elastic band and gloves in them not to mention high heels. "You will both come in at 9:00 am sharp change in your rooms you have assigned to you here in this building. As in for you mogami Kun that would be the love me section room. And for you Ren that would be your dressing room. Do you both get that you will both be staying in the ballroom until you have made some good progress. Understand? It will be every day too got it?" The asked looking between both of his talents who were looking at him in shock.

Slowly kyoko turned to look at Ren as spoke. "Well personally I understand but are you okay with it tsuraga San. I would really like to help you learn if you think I could. But of course it has to be that you don't stretch yourself out just to accommodate me. Agreed?" Kyoko asked holding her hand out for a handshake

"Yes of course mogami San I would really appreciate it if you would be willing to be my dance instructor. I think you would be the best option for me to learn from. And I promise I won't stretch myself out too much. Thank you I look forward to working with you again." Ren said smiling a genuine smile thinking about their upcoming weeks. She smiled in return shaking his hand. For a moment they seemed to be in their own world and reluctantly let go of each other's hands. But not without the others noticing the hesitation and longer than normal hand shake. Everyone else in the room couldn't help but think that they were both in love with each other but one was still in denial.

"Alright well that concludes today's meeting" the president said breaking the silent. "Alright mogami San I'm going to walk everyone else out while you practice the lyrics of the songs. Is that alright with you?" The president asked kyoko gesturing to the others

"Oh yes that's fine. I'll be right here practicing." She said waving. "I'll text you when I ask the durama couple grandmother." Kyoko said cheerfully waving to her grandmother as she stepped out the door. Before turning her attention back to the lyrics sheets I front of her.

_**_MEANWHILE WITH THE PRESIDENT AND OTHERS_**_

As soon as he closed the door the president gathered everyone and gestured them to follow him down the hallway. They followed him after exchanging confused looks and shruggs. The president lead them to a door a few away from his office. Opening the door he silently gestured them in first. As they all went in they realized that this room had a class window that allowed them to look into the president's office without anyone in the office seeing them. The room also was set up to record the office. Once they were all inside the president closed the door quickly before turning around grinning wickedly creeping everyone else in the room out. Well except for Ren he just crossed his arms and legs leaning back against the wall looking at the president suspiciously. "So boss what's all the secretsy about what are we doing in a recording room. What are you up to today?" Ren asked completely unphased by his weird behavior.

"Well I'm glad you noticed and asked me Ren. You see there was one more thing Charlotte told me that I don't want to tell kyoko about yet. You see apartly kyoko has a great voice but alot of insucerities about it. Appertally so many people told kyoko that she was really bad at singing that she eventually believed them and only sang when she thought no one was around. But in truth her voice was beautiful. So I want you guys to see with me if it's true. You guys will be listening in here buring her test as this young gentlemen records her singing. Come on it won't hurt you worst comes to worst she can't sing and you can just plug your ears. But you all care about her so I'm sure you can give her some of your time. Agreed?" After thinking it through they all nodded and the president left to go start her test as the employee Sat down and got the recorder ready.

The rest of them just sat down in the nearby chairs to listen.

_** BACK IN THE PRESIDENT OFFICE**_

Kyoko was really nervous she hadn't really sung in years. Just then the president walked back into the office saying "alright let's get started." He said smiling handing her three CDs and pointing to the stage saying. ",Use the microphone up there and sing the songs in whatever order you want just put the CDs in the CD player and the music will start. Are you ready?" The asked the nervous girl.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She said taking a deep breath giving a small smile, before walking to the stage climbing the steps. When she got up she walked over to the Mike and pulled it off its stand holding it in her hand as she walked over to the CD player and put in the chasing cars CD and putting the other CDs on top of the player then took a deep breath and pressed play before going to sit on the chair in the middle of the stage. Unaware of the audience watching her. Taking a deep breath as she waited for the music to start.

Then she began to sing.

Everyone was shocked

She sounded amazing and beautiful and like a Angel

She started out right on key and que.

we'll do it all 

Everything on our own 

We don't need anything or anyone

If I lay here, if I just lay here would you like with me

And just forget the world

at this point some of the ladies were already crying with the emtion that kyoko was putting into the song. Ren was in shock he never would have guessed she could sing this well it was a shock but a nice surprise. Ren couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful the song sounded with her singing it. Anyone who was watching could tell she was really singing from her heart.

I don't quite know how to say

How I feel 

Those three words are said too much

Or not enough

her eyes look sad at the moment of the song clearly remembering her past. But her eyes brightened up at the next part seeming to recall happy memories.

Let's waste time chasing cars

Around our heads 

I need your grace to remind me

To find my own.

Buring the song kyoko had been thinking about everyone in her life  her friends co-workers family shotaro and his parents and her life up to this point. She was so distracted by her emtions it took her a moment to realize the song was over and she had stopped singing. When she caught herself she looked up at the president and said "huh hahahaa well I did warn you. I'm pretty bad completely tune deaf. But before you give me your opinion please just let me finish the rest of the songs. I'd prefer to get them done before I hear your thoughts. Please?" Kyoko asked looking at the president nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

The president studied her for a moment wondering how she could think this after a moment he spoke "alright I understand. You may contuine if that is something that will make it easier for you. Though I think you are doing well in trying. Just keep doing your best." He said smiling resuringly.

Everyone else in the other room were shocked that she thought that was bad. They were all in dead shocked silence all wondering the same thing. How could see think this and could of happened to make her believe it.

Meanwhile while kyoko was putting the next CD in the CD player and spoke through the microphone saying. "The next song I'm going to sing will be born this way." She said with a big smile it seems like she likes this song the president thought amused. This snapped the others out of there thoughts and listen closely as we're surprised to find again her intire damour changed. Now she had set the chair aside and was standing tall and proud with a smile on her face as she started to sing and man did she rock it. It astoinded them that she could sing these two different styles near perfection.

it doesn't matter if you love him or capital H-I-M

at this point at the very start she was looking directly at the president straight in the eyes. Her eyes filled with dangerous feirceness.

Then she put her hand up straight in the air. With her fist closed, fist bumping the air above her. As she sang

just put your paws up. 

Cause you were born this way, baby.

Then she made her way to chair she had against the back of the stage while the intro music was play then sat down tilting her knees to the right side while resting her head on her hand looking off to the left wistfully in memory as if recalling a fond memory. While singing

my mama told me when I was young,

We are all born superstars

She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on,

In the glass of her boudoir.

putting her hand from her head she put it over her heart singing.

"there's nothin wrong with loving who you are." 

She said "cause he made you perfect, babe."

"So hold your head up high girl and you'll go far, listen to me when I say." 

at this moment she stood up and walked to the front of the stage singing

im beautiful in my way, cause God makes no mistakes.

Im on the right track baby I was born this way.

After that she stayed at the front of the stage and sang with all her heart and feircely looking like putting all her pride in the song. Kyoko was thinking of her time after shotaro and what she wished she could say to all the people who had hurt her in the past. She let her fire shine.

When she finished she leaned forward to catch her breath. Pulling a hand through her hair when she was standing up straight again. A move that would have turned many headed and certainly made Ren's heart beat faster. He now knew how the woman he interacts with must feel when he did that.

"Mogami San you seemed really passionate while singing that song is there any reason for that?" The president asked curiously looking kyoko

"Well not really any particular reason sir. I just agree with the message of the song and I have always liked the song. It's one of my favorite songs." Kyoko said honestly smiling brightly.

"Ah I see. Well contuine on with the last song ok?" The president said nodding approvingly

"Ok as you know the last one song is a from the little mermaid." Kyoko said putting the CD in and then for this song just sitting on the edge of the stage with her legs over the edge. Then she sang and it was even more beautiful than the other songs.

ALL

VIDEOS

SHOPPING

IMAGES

NEWS

MAPS

BOOKS

FLIGHTS

PERSONAL

SEARCH TOOLS

Part of Your World

Jodi Benson

Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has ev'rything?  
Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Lookin' around here you'd think  
(Sure) she's got everything

I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
(You want thingamabobs?  
I got twenty)  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more

I want to be where the people are  
I want to see  
want to see 'em dancin'  
Walkin' around on those  
(Whad'ya call 'em?) oh - feet  
Flippin' your fins you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'  
Strollin' along down a  
(What's that word again?) street

Up where they walk  
Up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world

What would I give  
If I could live  
Outta these waters?  
What would I pay  
To spend a day  
Warm on the sand?  
Betcha on land  
They understand  
Bet they don't reprimand their daughters  
Bright young women  
Sick o' swimmin'  
Ready to stand

And ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions  
And get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it  
(What's the word?) burn?

When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love  
Love to explore that shore above?  
Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world

By the end of the song there wasn't a dry eye from anyone listening. They could all hear the emtions of loneliness longing and awe in her version of the song it was mesmerizing the way she sang. Everyone was under her spell that when the song ended the silence felt like a slap in the face.

And for a while not a single sound was made then the president started clapping.

AUTHOR NOTE

HOPE YOU LIKE THIS EXTRA LONG CHAPTER PLEASE LEAVE REVIEW AND COMMENTS IDEAS AND IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY HAVE A LOT OF MORE CHAPTERS OR ONLY A FEW.


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT

They president was clapping and cheering loudly. ,"Mogami San well done. That was excellent. You can sing very well." President takarada said said standing up and clapping while walking up to the stage. Everyone else completely agreed with him her voice was beautiful. She could use it in her career.

"Oh no I'm really not. While I must thank you for the lovely compliment. However it just isn't so I've always been lousy when it came to singing. Plus I haven't sang in years there's no way I'm good. No positively no way." Kyoko said bowing her head to look at the ground.

What she said made all there jaws drop. And they all sighed thinking we should have seen this coming.

Looking confusitly at kyoko president takarada asked curiously. "Why would you think your lousy? What makes you think I would lie to you about this?" He finished standing in front of kyoko on the stage. She was so surprised by the question her head shot up till she was looking directly into the president's eyes.

Kyoko was still looking at the president while putting her hands on her hips before saying. "I think that your trying to put it nicely so I won't beat myself up for it. It is the kind of man I have seen you to be kind enough and understanding but always the one to make sure you're talents never give something up. You would only push someone to not do something by giving them good feedback before you rashenalize them away from it, to help them." Kyoko said honestly but clearly remembering past memories. Everyone even the president was startled by her spot on accurate observation. She may be oblivious when it comes to love but she was still really observant.

After he regained his composire he spoke. "Even if you are right about that, it doesn't mean I was doing it this time! Now can you actually give me a real reason why you are supposedly really bad as you say you are?" The president challenged.

"Well of course I can it's because all those times that..." She froze for a moment before melting to the ground her head looking at the ground as she thought of course. "I did it again. God I am still really gullible. I can't believe I believed mother and sho and all those other jerks." Kyoko muttered softly before looking up at the president and smiled sadly while rubbing the back of her head while laughing.

The president looked at her sympathetically hearing what she had said. He could guess who she was referring to her mother and sho fuwa and probably bullies at her schools. And although neither knew it the people in the recording room were looking at her in sympathy understanding and sadness. Ren Was replaying memories from whenever kyoko had mentioned her mother. Mrs Natalia was in shock. She never would have thought that her daughter could treat her daughter this way. It was very clear that kyoko was damaged and had a horrible childhood and she got the feeling this was just the tip of the iceberg. She promised kyoko silently that she would be there for her and would love her the best she could. Mai Chan was deep in thought and realized that this plan wasn't just about getting them together now it was about helping kyoko. This isn't about playing matchmaking anymore now it's about helping them realize there feeling for each other because I think only kyoko can give Ren what he needs and only Ren can give kyoko what she really needs as in romance and comfort. Nodding to herself she decided that she would do her part in the plan.

Meanwhile kyoko was remembering all those times she had tried to show her mother her singing

 **mommy mommy watch this I can sing just like the ladies on TV. Little kyoko exclaimed to her mother opening her mouth to sing the song she had heard on the TV she thought it would make her mother happy since it was a song about the love for a mother. But before she could get to the chorus she held a sharp sting on her cheek and heard the sound of the slap rebounding all around the room. The inpact sent her to the ground hard for a moment she just Sat there stunned this was the first time her mother had touched her in such a long time. Kyoko didn't understand, what had she done wrong.**

 **Looking up at her mother in shock holding her red cheek in her hand gazing up at her in confused shock. Reaching out with her other hand towards her mother she asked " mommy I'm sorry. I won't sing again just please tell me what I did wrong. Im so sorry mommy please forgive me." She said she said sobbing to her mother.**

 **Once her hand was about to grasp her mother's hand it was slapped away just as ruffly as Serena had slapped kyoko as she shreeched " GET AWAY FROM ME YOU LITTLE BRAT! IM BUSY AND YOUR BEING A PAIN TO ME. YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO TOUCH ME! WHY WOULD YOU YOUR NOTHING BUT BAD LUCK AND. THE MISTAKE I COULDN'T GET RID OF! STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU LITTLE MONSTER YOU EVEN DARED TO SING WHEN I HAVE TOLD YOU BEFORE NEVER TO SING AS YOUR VOICE SOUNDS SO AWFULLY TERRIBLE. ARE YOU TRYING TO DAMAGE MY HEARING! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU LITTLE MISTAKE!" HER MOTHER SCREAMED before pushing kyoko out the door and slamming it shut.**

 **Kyoko say there on sthe floor crying for a while "I'm so sorry I'm so so so sorry mommy. Your right I should never sing I'm just really bad at it. I was being selfish of course mommy is busy." She cried "stupid stupid ugly mistake child." She said angerly hitting her head with her fists. After that she just walked to the corner she slept in. Curling up in her bed crying herself to sleep.**

then there was the guilt Trip by sho when he heard me singing in my room at there inn when she was 13.

Kyoko was just hmming a song she had heard on the radio. Then sang a few of the words out loud not noticing sho passing by her door and wearing a shocked and worried expression. **walking into her room and grabbing her shoulders turning her around to face him. Kyoko was so surprised she instintally stopped singing.**

 **"W w what is it sho is there something wrong?" Kyoko asked blushing and stuttered in surprise to shotaros sudden closeness.**

 **"Yes of course there is something wrong kyoko. You were singing and you know what I think of you singing. Don't you remember how im going to become famous and liked. Don't you know my future would be ruined if someone heard your awful singing and figured out that you live with me. I would be ruined do you really want to do that to me!" Sho questioned looking hurt knowing how much she loves him. He was not going to let kyoko ruin his chances at his future career as a singing.**

 **Shaking her head vigeriously she spoke frantically and in a panicked voice. "No of course I don't want to ruin your future. I'm so sorry sho I wasn't thinking. I know you are right I do have a terrible voice. But don't worry I won't sing anymore I promise. You know that I love you sho I would never do anything to hurt you please believe me sho. Kyoko said pleadingly looking at him hanging on his arm begging him to forgive her.**

 **With a hidden smirk sho responding faking sounding exasperated. "Oh fine kyoko I'll forgive you just this once. But only this time because I believe you. Just let go of me I'm busy. Too busy for you right now." Sho said pulling his arm out of kyoko grip ruffly before walking out of her room shutting the door.**

 **Heartbroken kyoko crumbled to the ground crying and curling up on her self sad to not sing anymore. But then started frantically scrubbing at her tears saying. "Stop being stupid stupid stupid stupid ugly and selfish your a horrible singer and nothing but a mistake." She said**

then there the buillies

 **kyoko was used to the bullies by now having her shoes clothes and desk being damaged and being called every name you could think of. Used to the notes telling her to just kill herself already because nobody was going to miss a miserable mistake like her. She was used to faking a smile and just fixing her things silently. She was used to hiding it from sho because she didn't want to cause trouble for him she was used to ignoring there rude comments and snide remarks. Eventually she even got used to them trying to trip her and used to hiding from jealous girls who would beat her up for being close to sho.**

 **But even though all this was never new to her she still felt the pain of every word note kick punch bruise and cut. She knew that the teachers knew what was going on but were never going to do anything about it. But she would never trouble sho parents after all they had taken her in without asking for a single thing. So there was no way she could trouble them with her stupid troubles. And she could handle the bullies and loneliness heartbreak and guilt. But then one time they had cornered her and were going with the same insults and she was ready to get beaten up she was not ready for what they would say. "You know what we heard kyoko? That appertally you seem to think you can sing. Ha isn't that funny since any time we heard you sing it hurt our hearing. You sounded so God damn awefull I thought that someone was killing an animal. HAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA AH CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT guys? Well how about now kyoko? Do you still think your a good singer? Huh." They said everyone was howaling with laughter. As they kicked kyoko to the ground laughing even harder everyone time she cried out in pain or started crying.**

 **She kept her mouth shut and eventually they got bored and said "ahhh your no fun worm. Oh well we'll see you next time. Hahahaa hahahahaha." They laughed kicking kyoko in the shoulder with glass watching as she starting bleeding before walking off laughing.**

 **Kyoko blacked out and when she woke up it was dark and she had to stumble the 3 hour Walk back home clutching her bleeding shoulder and when she got back she realized non of them had noticed she wasn't there and had gone off to bed and looking at the clock she realized it was 3:45am and she wouldn't be able to go to school in her condition. Slowly and quietly tip toes to her room shutting the door quickly and pulled out her sowing kit. Grimacing she grabbed the nettle that she used for sowing leather. And her metal sowing wire. Grabbing some thick leather she bit on the it. Before removing her sweater that was on wound it was dripping wet with her blood looking at the wound gramacing at how deep it was. Sighing she started sowing it up. The leather containing her cries but she couldn't do anything about her tears. When she had finished she was greatful that it was the weekend. After dabbing the blood she fell asleep muttering that she would never sing again.**

she now just sat on floor unaware she had just said all that out loud. Unaware of the heartrenching look of pain in her eyes. The president was beyond shocked he had no idea what to do. Now then though he understood her alittle better. As for the people in the recording room all them were crying they could not believe that she had gone through all that. It reminded them once again about how strong she was.

Back with kyoko. She had just realized she had said all that out loud. "Umm sorry about that little sobb story I didn't realize I was saying all that out loud. Ah haha" kyoko said rubbing her head and smiling. Lory was even more amazed that she could still smile. She was no doute the strongest person he had ever known. Before he knew it he was hugging her tightly. "It's okay my dear. We all have our own pain. And I'm greatful that you have told me more about you. And as you should know by now it's okay to cry sometimes. If you ever want to talk to someone about your pain then you have no shortage of people who are willing to listen. Just remember that. After all I'm one of them." Lory said quitely

Pulling back just a bit kyoko said "thank you. That means a lot to me honestly. And hmm do you think I could tell you something I have been wanting to get off my chest for awhile." She asked nervously looking at the president.

"Of course mogami Kun.'" President Lory said smiling gently.

"Ok well you see I think you should know that when I started in this business. It was to get revenge against sho fuwa and I know you must be disappointed in me for that, I do hope you know that I'm not out for revenge anymore and I haven't been for years. I would just really like you to understand why I had been so revenge driven in the first place. You see I did love him in my own way and I had devoted my life to him. For my entire life up to joining this business I had never done anything for myself and it was always for people who were never going to stick around. So when sho used me the way he did I once again felt I didn't matter to anyone and I really was just a useless mistake my mother made that was just a toy for everyone else. So basically I was desperate to make him regret it but also because I wanted to find myself create myself. Since everything I was up to that point was made by other people. It wasn't just that he hurt me it was that he practically destroyed me. I didn't want my life to be point less anymore. I wanted him to feel the way I always felt. And I know that tsuraga San really hated me for a while but it was okay because I was used to being hated but I hated myself too. I just wanted to be happy and have someone for once regret how they treated me. I realized a while ago though that all those people who hurt me would never really regret it and would never care about me. Once I came to terms with the fact that only I can make myself happy and move on I could let go of my revenge. Though it's true I can't stop hating him I cant but I won't let him control my life and my decisions!" Kyoko finished looking up at president Lory determinedly.

"That's the kyoko strength and wisdom I have seen in you. Although I am surprised I'm not disappointed in you I understand. Just keep doing what you are saying you are. You could do great things with that mind set and spirit!" President Lory exclaimed happily. "Oh yes before I forget here use this guitar. I heard from your instructors at the academy that you made up a song that was very moving. Can I hear it." The asked handing kyoko a gituar.

Looking at him in surprise she thought for a moment before nodding slowly. "Ok I guess you can though I do warn you it's not really that speacil" kyoko said hesitathes ." She stated starting to strum. "This song is called scars."kyoko said before starting to sing.

Instintally as expected all focus and attention was on her as her mesmerizing singing pulled them into the emtions of the song she had wrote.


End file.
